


Rainy Night Inn

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flirting, Gyro is smitten, M/M, Monsters & Mana (Voltron), Pike is smitten, THEY'RE BOTH SMITTEN AND IT IS ADORABLE, Wet Clothing, all around softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Pike and Gyro end up staying the night at a local in after taking on (what Meklavar insists is) a side quest.Flirting and cuddles abound, as both realize that this is the first time that they have a night all to themselves.





	Rainy Night Inn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SharkGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/gifts).



Pike hunched in, keeping careful to stay beneath the protection of Gyro's cloak. His own cloak was functional, but an invisibility cloak did little to protect against the chill, and it wasn't waterproof. Plus, Pike didn't like that he was an empty pocket of air in the rain to anyone looking when he wore it.

Gyro's cloak, then, was the perfect means for Pike to keep dry. Or, well, dry enough, since the cloak couldn't properly cover either of them, and Pike had to move swiftly to keep in stride with Gyro. Even worse, the rain was starting to come down in sheets, that by the time they finally reached the inn, Pike was sure that he and Gyro would have been less wet if he'd simply used his own cloak.

“I'd apologize, but it might be too late for that.” Pike chuckled, letting the water drip off of his legs. He gently pulled at his tail, wiping away the excess water. He flicked his tail, sending droplets flying. Satisfied that his tail wasn't dripping a river on the floor, Pike moved on to his clothes, sparing half his attention on Gyro.

They were on their own, in what Meklavar had decreed a side quest, having helped defend a farming village's harvest from the threats of hungry wolfboars. Together, they had easily taken the afternoon to route the wolfboar threat, redirecting them away to a nearby valley brimming with rippleberries. Now they were stuck in the village inn for the night, possibly longer if the rain persisted.

“You're right.” Gyro glanced up from the tub he'd been wringing his cloak out over. He gave Pike a dry look, in heavy contrast with the water still dripping off his nose and jawline. “It's too late to apologize.”

Pike winced. “Well, I can offer you something nice instead?” Pike gestured at his bag, which thankfully had survived as close to dry as anything could get. “I've got some nice bath salts to help warm up. Block knows this really nice soapmaker and she created the best salts I've ever smelled? _And_ they exfoliate! My skin and fur have never been softer.”

Gyro paused, humming in thought. “That sounds nice. A good way to end this dismal turn to the day.”

“A good reward for this quest,” Pike gently corrected. He flicked his hand at the fireplace, letting a throwing knife strike against the logs. They sparked, and Pike watched with interest as the spark lingered, before dying. His expression drooped, a full body affair that involved his ears and tail both, and he let out a whine. “Really?”

“Here.” Gyro dug into his bag, rooting around. “A prepared adventurer always keeps flint on ha—”

Gyro stopped, staring at the damp piece of flint, too sodden for even the most expert of adventurer to use to spark a flame. Pike slowly raised a lone eyebrow, looking from the sodden flint, to Gyro's drooping expression, to the wet bag. He couldn't help but feel at least a little responsible, seeking refuge in Gyro's cloak and spreading it wider than it could manage, making Gyro more soaked than if Pike had kept to his own cloak. He owed it to Gyro, and wanted to make the night special.

“It's okay, maybe I need to do it again!” Pike grinned, pulling out his throwing knife, eyeing the fireplace even more, and flinging out the knife. This time, it struck true, creating a spark that lingered long enough to catch. With the growing fire came growing warmth, and Pike perked up, his tail sticking out straight and wiggling in happiness. “Yes! Ha! I did it!”

“Yeah, you did.” Gyro stared fondly at Pike, half reaching out to Pike's head, fingers twitching with desire to give scritches, before letting his hand drop back to his side. Pike pretended not to notice, too caught up in straightening up and keeping from flinging any more water around the room. It wasn't that Pike didn't want it, or that Gyro wouldn't gladly take to it, but that it was a level of intimacy that neither had quite reached.

While they had gotten together, neither had done little more than hold hands and cling together, not yet having kissed, even. Pike considered the whole thing as absurd, since they liked each other and knew that Gyro wanted him as much as he wanted Gyro. Granted, they were just as often together as they were with their guild, so the privacy that they wanted was few and far between.

Which... made Pike just a little nervous, but also very excited, because this was an entire day alone with Gyro (even if they spent much of it root out wolfboars) and now they had an entire night to themselves, in a private room no less!

Pike checked his bag, which was just as sodden as Gyro's, just to make sure that he had everything prepared just in case Gyro wanted to go all the way. His hands shook, just a little, and he took a moment to still them, loosening the anxiety and tension in one fell shake of the body.

“Gah!” Pike froze, wincing at the sound. Slowly, he turned away from his bag to see Gyro standing in the middle of the room, staring all along his arms. He gave a weak chuckle, sheepishly grinning at Gyro. “Sorry. I wasn't trying to dry myself off, I swear!”

“It's alright.” Gyro sighed, giving Pike a fond smile. “I suppose we should be grateful you didn't accidentally put out the fire. Wet wood is harder to ignite than dry, after all.”

“What?” Pike glanced at the fireplace, worried that he might have to redo the fire, only to see that the small flame had stoked itself into a small fire, one that was steadily growing and giving off a soft heat that soothed the chill Pike hadn't realized had settled in his bones. “Oh. Oh good. I was totally aware of what I was doing. I didn't forget that I am also soaking wet. At all.”

“I believe you.” Gyro let out an equally fond chuckle. “Now why don't we get out of these clothes. Since the fire's going, we can dry them off.”

“And bathe!” Pike grinned, pulling out the (thankfully waterproof) bag holding all of his smelling salts and soaps. “We worked hard to deserve a nice bath.”

“You just want me naked.” Gyro gave Pike a sly grin. “You want to see my muscles, don't you?”

Pike squeaked, a deep flush spreading over his face as he sputtered. He nearly dropped the bag of salts and soaps. “No! Maybe. A little. Okay yes. But I also want to pamper you. You deserve a good pampering.”

“So do you.” Gyro gestured to the adjoining room, where the tub was. “And maybe I want to see your muscles too.”

Pike grinned, preening, even as his blush spread. “Well I do have some nice muscles. I'm not all lanky, you know.”

“I know.” Gyro's grin turned into something toothy, a gleam in his eyes that had Pike shivering. Although, Pike quietly reasoned, he could also be shivering because the chill in his bones was making itself more and more pronounced with each passing tick. “I've stared at your butt and legs often enough. You've got an excellent body. Really good on the eyes. My eyes, specifically.”

Pike's fading blush returned in full force, while Gyro's grin only got more sly. Gyro threw Pike a sultry look as he walked into the washroom. Pike squealed, grabbing at his bag of salts and flying after Gyro, while the human laughed.

“Gyro!” Pike whined. “You can't just say stuff like that!”

“I can't?” Gyro hummed, rubbing his chin. “If I, your boyfriend, cannot say that I enjoy looking at your beauty, then who can?”

“You know what I mean.” Pike slapped at Gyro's arm, trying to get him to _stop_. Stop teasing, stop being so gorgeous that Pike cannot form even the simplest of thoughts. “Now stop being so good you, you– _human incubus_!”

Gyro laughed, before looking at Pike with the fondest and most loving of eyes. “So you think I'm sexy?”

“Yes. And that's a problem! You're too sexy, Gyro. Everything you do is too much.” Pike pouted, powerless against the might of Gyro's softness. “You're too much and I want to lose myself in you.”

Gyro nodded, reaching over to pull Pike into his arms, into a hug that wasn't nearly as comforting as it could be, serving to remind them that they were both still in their damp clothes. And still, the hug was comforting, making Pike fall into the hug, hands curling over Gyro's and hugging him back.

“Is that so bad?” Gyro asked. “Because I find you too much, and keep losing myself to you every moment of every day.”

“Human incubus,” Pike repeated, fondly, leaning his head back against Gyro's. “I really could grow to love you.”

Gyro stiffened, before letting out a chuckle that Pike felt in his soul. “I really could grow to love you too.” He pulled away, leaving Pike with damp clothes that clung to his skin and made him shiver against the air. “But first, let's scrub ourselves clean and dry off. Today has been far too long already.”

“Bath salts?” Pike glanced at his bag, which had fallen to his feet.

“And cuddling afterward.” Gyro leaned in to kiss at Pike's soft pouting. “Maybe cuddling during.” He kissed Pike again.

“We'd have to stop kissing first,” Pike said between kisses.

“Can't.” Gyro kissed Pike on the lips, all over the face. “I can't resist kissing you. If either of us is the incubus, it's definitely you. Tempting me with these lips, that face, your everything. I want to kiss your everything.”

“Everything?” Pike glanced low, and Gyro grinned.

“Everything. Everywhere.”

“ _Too much_ ,” Pike groaned.

“Never.” Gyro sealed the promise with another, longer, deeper kiss, one that stole Pike's breath away. Pike couldn't find the words, stolen away by Gyro's kiss, to disagree.

He didn't find he particularly wanted to, either.


End file.
